


The Pussyhat Collection: Crobabies

by MizUndahStood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crobabies, Fanart, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Photographs, Pussyhat Collection, Romance, Slice of Life, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: Tumblr's beloved Crobabies join the Pussyhat Collection to celebrate their love, and upcoming marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ✨SQUEEEEE✨
> 
> Yay! Crobabies!! 
> 
> The cutest lil' boogers on Tumblr join the Pussyhat Collection in solidarity with LGBTQ artists, writers, Consulting Detectives & Their Bloggers.
> 
>  
> 
> All photographs used by permission of original source:
> 
> [Crobabies Tumblr: Crochet John & Sherlock](https://crochetjohnandsherlock.tumblr.com)

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/69E4AD59-F669-4798-BC60-423B8B2D4782_zpsl3o7fscc.jpg.html)

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/23C10D82-F476-4F51-8F65-88B19570ECF9_zpswj4vd7ha.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/8A4996D3-DCBB-410D-850D-BDE9E0E9CFEA_zps2egcoi57.jpg.html)


End file.
